Eye to Eye
by SW
Summary: Rogue trys to get some time to herself. Enter Remy stage left
1. Default Chapter

Eye to Eye

Eye to Eye

By SW

It's amazing how confining a mansion can be, every were you turn there is someone doing something. 

Rogue leaned heavily upon the bridge, a small one that extended over the pond in a park.  Blowing white streaked bangs out of her eyes, she focused at staring at the water. Musing to her self how a person can be so completely alone, in such a busy place like the institute. Any way she looked at it there was a boundary between herself and her fellow mutants. They didn't seem to get her, and most of the time that was fine with her.  But there were the times that even she felt the pang of not being able to talk to anyone. Any sensible mutant would keep their distance from someone who could drain them, even kill just by touching them. It hurt sometimes, the memories never completely faded. A little part of them always hung there in her mind, like ghosts. Even if she couldn't remember them on her own, her dreams were polluted with other people's memories and thoughts. Nobody could truly understand her or her reasons for secluding her self, she used the boundary as her shield she could hide behind it. That was easier then trying to cross it, everyone would be happier that way. And nobody would get hurt either, no matter how lonely it was behind it. 

  Her thoughts were interrupted by the figure that gracelessly sat on the edge of the bridge. "Look's like there be someone more lost then Remy." She turned her head towards the intruder, glaring. "Mind your own business." She snapped. The young man just grinned, odd red and black eyes winked at her from under the brown bangs that surrounded his tan face. "You got quite de temper." He commented mildly, unbothered by the signs of aggression. Rogue remained quiet, glaring daggers at him. "Any reason your standing out here? 'side from admiring de scenery?" He continued to prod. "Cus I felt like it." She growled back, wishing very hard his head would explode or something to that extreme. "Well it seems to Remy, dat you are a very lonely person." The guy was not taking the hints and backing off. "What the hell do you want?!" She snarled, clenching her fist.  Why couldn't he just leave??? She didn't want to talk and she most certainly wasn't going to start getting personal with some moron. 

 He shrugged a little, the smile never leaving his face. "Just felt you needed some company, mon cher."  She fumed more, "Who the hell said I needed company least of all yours! You red eyed jerk off!" The explosive response didn't seem to faze him. "Ouch! You wound me!" He cried in mock pain, which seemed to irritate her even more. Unexpectantly his smile slipped a bit, taking on a more serious demeanor. "It's hard not to feel lost at times, especially if you don't have anyone close to you. That's one of de funny things about being lost cher, you can always tell when anoughter person is." He smiled in a bitter way. Staring straight into her eyes, Rogue unconsciously took a step back, those piercing eyes seemed to look right into her. Like he could read her, every line, every thing open.

 The sudden rush of panic faded after a few moments as realization dawned on her. He was like her, may be not for the same reasons. But the link was still there, he understood her, at the same time she could see through the mask he wore. They dealt with their demons in different ways, his a smile and her with a frown. But it was still the same, her shoulders shagged. Tension draining out oh her thin form. He smiled at her once more noting the change. "Do you see now mon cher?" She nodded and sat next to him, dangling her legs over the water. "So what's your name?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips. "Remy, what's yours cher?" He grinned broadly flashing sharp canines. "Rogue…What sewer did you crawl out of?" He chuckled. "No sewer cher, New Orleans." She smirked. "That explains the accent. Any reason yah ended up here?" He shook his head. "Nope just kinda ended up here I guess…." They sat in a comfortable silence, taking a moment to think. Glancing over at Remy, she tried to take in every detail. Parted brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, lean and muscular, rumpled white shirt, worn blue jeans, dusty black boots and a ragged brown trench coat. She looked back at his eyes, the part that was suppose to be white was black, and his irises were red. He looked about the same age, funny how fate worked. A sigh escaped her lips, and slowly she began to stand. He looked up at her questionly. "I had a better get home, or I'm ah goin' tah get yelled at." He stood as well, and held out his hand. "I understand cher." Rogue place her gloved hand in his and smiled a rare true smile. She hadn't expected him raise her hand and kiss the back of it. "Twas a pleasure to meet you, mon cher." She paused for a moment. "It's was nice meetin' yah Remy." Turning she began to walk away, unable to keep the sadness from sinking in once more. "Rogue!" She stopped and turned. "Do yah think maybe de next time I'm in town….I could come see you?" Her face lit up. "Anytime Cajun." Not looking back she kept walking.

He smiled to himself after she departed, although he felt her absence there was still a lingering warmth as he thought over their conversation. Yes he would definitely make it a priority to come back some time. It wasn't offer you met a southern belle like that, she was special. Maybe some day he could tell her about his secret, just maybe. Dusting him self off he walked back to were he had parked his motorcycle. 

~Nya ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! A Remy and Rogue fic! one of the 1st ones I think o_O I'm expecting comments ppl! You had better not disappoint me! Hmmm……maybe I should write a squeal. ^_^


	2. Part 2: Teaser

The rough looking young man made his way through New Orleans crowded streets, stepping through a cloud of stream that rose from a near by grating

Eye to Eye: Part 2 :Teaser

By SW

The rough looking young man made his way through New Orleans crowded streets, stepping through a cloud of stream that rose from a near by grating. Wincing he tentivly touched the newly acquired bruise on his temple. He had been outnumbered and caught off guard. The assulatatents had gotten in a few good hits before he blew up the ally. Remy pushed on, dragging his tired feet home. Home? Could he even call his run down, rat infested apartment that? It was where he slept and left the stuff he couldn't carry. But it wasn't really a home, there was no sentimental value attached to it. His thoughts drifted back to a particular girl, come to think of it she had been on his mind a lot lately. Green, the color green always made him think of her. He smiled, and continued his trudging. Rogue..........

A girl lay sprawled across her bed, tossing restlessly in her sleep. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids, mouth moving slightly as she mumbled trying to escape the dreams. 

Rogue struggled, all of the memories and images of her victims pooled in a lake. She was drowning in it, being sucked under. Losing her grasp on reality, she was slipping over the edge. It was getting hard to remember who she was, panicking as she felt her self going under completely. She no longer knew who she was, to many different memories. There were too many, it was overloading her mind. She floated listlessly with inside the lake. What was her name? She couldn't remember. A red playing card floated in front of her. She lifted her head, peering at it, red? Red eyes.......... 'My name is Rogue, I am part of the X-men. 'She burst free of the water. 'I know who I am. ' She held up the card, fingering it lightly. Remy......

~Ok yeah that was like really short, so I turned it into a Part 2 teaser. ^^ Hopefully I'll get more written soon. Thanks all of you who commented! The good response was most of the reason why I decided to continue work on it! ^_~


	3. 

"BEEP

Eye to Eye

By SW

Part 2: To stay or Go

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!....."

The insist beeping continued, Rogue buried her head into the pillow. Praying it would stop on it's own. Of course it didn't, the obnoxious sound droned on. Groaning she gave up the fight, opening her eyes she glared at the clock. Briefly she considered throwing in against the wall and going back to sleep. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the sleepy girl made her way across the room to turn off the clock. Which had been moved out of arms reach, after the death of 3 other alarms. She could already hear the sounds of everyone's daily rituals. An argument between Kitty and Evan could be heard, as they squabbled over who got to use the bathroom first. She was sure that Kurt had already slipped in while they were distracted. Bits of conversation could also be heard through the jarred door. Grabbing her cloths Rogue headed downstairs to wait on the line for the bathroom. She sighed quietly another normal day in the manor. 

Routine, during the dry spells between, explosions, attacks, rescue missions and what ever else you could think of. Life at the manor became very black in white, wake up, breakfast, school, dinner, bed. Things had gotten so very boring, she wanted to cry. If just something would happen, anything! Anything that could temporally disrupt the routine. Rogue leaned against her locker, checking

the clock. 10:30 close to 5 hours left. Damn was her only thought as she went back to following the routine. 

Remy sifted, rolling over onto his side staring at the nearby wall. It was too hot out, it wasn't even summer yet and already the temperature had rose to the 90's. He concentrated on the sweltering heat of the early afternoon. It was a safer to think about the weather then of recent problems. The guild of thieves was in competition with another group, leading to quite a few attacks upon the guild members. He had been in 4 fights with in the past 2 weeks, things were getting pretty bad. Nobody had died...yet. Going on a road trip was beginning to look good, escape the heat and the fights. While Remy was always up for a good brawl, he didn't care for this type. There was more to a fight between a rival then just beating up some annoying idiot. It was more tense, and more calculated. He frowned pulling himself up from the inviting bed. So much for thinking about the weather. Climbing out the open window, he sat on the fire escape. Not caring that all he had on was a pair of black boxers, Remy mused over what he should do about the guild. Leave or stay? Times like this made him wish he had someone to ask for advice. Leaving might look like the act of a coward, but staying was the act of an idiot. All of instincts screamed for self-preservation, while what loyalty he had for the guild demanded he stay and fight. Remy focused on the grimy streets below him, he had promised many things in his short life. One was to visit the green-eyed belle, he meant to keep that one. He got to his feet, climbing back inside. 

Remy shouldered his bag, marching down the steps of the apartment. Carefully avoiding the broken one, he made his way outside. He had decided to visit Rogue. And then..... well he didn't want to think about that right now. 'Positive thoughts right? Just remember to think positive thoughts, you don't wanna upset the chere.' Securing the bad to his motorcycle, he started her up. Smiling in satisfaction as it thrummed, he loved that bike. Tearing down the street, he 

headed for the highway. 

~ Wow I wrote more! Even I am shocked! Hope you all enjoyed the teaser *evil laughter * I can't believe all the feed back I've gotten! I love you all! My faithful readers! (Ok I'll end that little ego trip.) Alright I admit it this was short too. But not as short! *Plus this installment had a plot * Expect more soon Hopefully. And soon the return of Remy! ^_^v *Victory sign * 


	4. Part 4: Count on it

The streak of sleek red metal roared down the road, turning a sharp corner the cajun smirked

Eye to Eye: Part 4:: Count on it 

By SW

The streak of sleek red metal roared down the road, turning a sharp corner the cajun smirked. There was nothing more uplifting then a good ride down an almost empty road. Glancing at the sign that flashed past him he lessened his speed. No sense in getting arrested, it would add on the time it would take to get back north. Making a right he headed toward the tollbooth, 2 more days of traveling. ' Hope the cher didn't forget me….. ' 

The solitary girl ignored the chattering of her companions, she wasn't in the mood to talk.There wasn't a day she hadn't gotten out of bed and didn't think about him….Him the guy she had met maybe what? 10 minutes? And she was completely and utterly infatuated with him. Maybe because he was shining proof that she wasn't really alone. No matter how she felt at times, she could count on that memory to keep her from falling over the edge completely. Who was she kidding? It was probably just her attention-craving mind, convincing her that he really had cared about her. But if that was true then why did her heart skip a beat every time she thought she saw him? It might not be true, but she was content for now to believe it. And part of her DID believe he would appear at her side once more. Even if did sound like some sort of cliché fairy tale. Everybody needed something to believe in right? Either way he had given her something precious, something to grasp onto. Painted lips curled into a quiet smile,her friends didn't know a thing about her own private knight in shinning armor. Turning she jumped into the conversation, feeling a bit more up beat then before. 

A motorcycle pulled out in front of the school, the rider removing his helmet. He felt sure this was were she went. It was close to the park were he had met her a few months earlier. Anxiously he waited as he heard the bell ring, watching the swarms of students exit the building. He ignored the girls who gave him admiring looks and flashed smiles in his direction. There was only one girl he wanted to see right now, straining his eyes vainly he tried to spot her. A pair of sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, leather gloved hands tugged absently at one of his shelves. He was sure he had just seen a head of white and brown hair, a grin nearly splitting his face when he spotted her. "Rogue!" He yelled, waving his arms in her direction. A pale face lifted and turned towards him, she stopped walking. Causing her group of friends to give her curious looks, the loveliest pair of emerald eyes widened. Focusing solely upon him, seeing only him. A smile instantly forming, in a most unusual fashion she pushed past the others. Breaking into a run, she made her way towards him. Almost frantically, she lunged at him. "REMY!" He intercepted her easily, hugging her enthusiastically. "Cher I hoped yah didn't forget 'bout Remy!" She beamed at him, not caring about the horrified shocked looks being cast upon her, from the shrouding student population. "Forget? What took you so long!? Yah dumb cajun!" Rogue demanded warmly, giving him a fond smile. "Would yah believe Remy, if I said he got lost?" 

***Wai! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! For the very late chapter! I recently have been writing Saiyuki fics and kinda forgot to work on this one ^_^;;;; Well as usual another short chapter! Eeer I'll work on that! 


End file.
